


Сразу за тобой

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Сразу за тобой

Зимний Солдат ждет своего Куратора – долго-долго. Так долго, что однажды призраки былых дней истончаются до редких ночных кошмаров, вымываются из сознания до слабой, зудящей под кожей тревожности. Он может заказать себе кофе и заплатить за него. Он носит джинсы, и колени у них – рваные. Есть место, куда он может вернуться, и это место – уютная студия на западной окраине города. Однажды он останавливается.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора. Перво-наперво он проверяет штаб-квартиру в ЛА – осмотр, зачистка, пусто. Сразу после по плану: лежка в Вайоминге на топких гнилых болотах. Офис в Майами, офис в Вашингтоне, офис черт-знает-где-надо-реквизировать-транспорт-и-пулей-в-аэропорт. Законсервированная база под Мехико: сухой кусачий ветер по ночам, адское пекло днем, пыль, пыль и еще пыль круглосуточно. Осмотр, зачистка – пусто. Протокол «Возвращение домой» – провалено. Отчет: отсутствует. Протокол «Экстренный» – провалено. Отчет: отсутствует.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора.

Протокол «Все, пиздец, дальше по обстоятельствам, импровизируй, пошел, пошел, детка, ну!» – провалено. Отчет: отсутствует.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора.

Зимний Солдат – огромное, растерянное нечто внутри, испуганное, злое, и его проще отделять, отсоединять, отдирать клещами, как мясо с кости, но правда в том, что оно – это он и есть. Он есть Зимний Солдат. Он есть память о долгом падении. Кровавое месиво там, где должны были быть внутренности. Он – отсутствие имени. Он – разбитое сердце человека, ради которого стоило бороться или умереть, а он не смог, и его сломали. Он его голубые глаза. Он кровь и слюна во рту. Металлический привкус.

Он – Зимний Солдат, и он ждет своего куратора. Агента Брока Рамлоу (ГИДРА, проект Озарение, миссия – провалено), и это сейчас, после музея, ломки без препаратов, полугода псевдо-мирной жизни Баки знает его имя: благодаря Наташе Романофф (Мститель, Вдова, друг Стива Роджерса) в сеть утекло достаточно информации, чтобы Баки знал имена их всех. Чтобы у Баки появилось собственное.

Он подчищает хвосты, где получается. Он сам по себе – никакого крио, и мозги через пару месяцев начинают варить как надо. Первые дни голова болит так, что не получается соображать. Вообще никак.

Он сам по себе, да – но. Но.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора: взгляд прищуренных глаз, дробный раскатистый хохоток, кривая ухмылка, и такой грязный рот, что маты чередуются с проклятиями и еще матами и – да поебать. Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора: манера закидывать ноги в тяжелых берцах на стол, футболки с коротким рукавом, неторопливая, текучая речь. Руки. К Зимнему Солдату редко прикасаются: только в перчатках, только в случае необходимости процедур. Зимнему Солдату нравятся руки в тактических митенках: грубо выделанная кожа, шов вдоль большого пальца, уверенные и в достаточной мере осторожные прикосновения.

Теперь Баки помнит, «нежно» – тоже было.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора.

Баки проверяет одну базу в Техасе, потом вторую – осмотр, зачистка, пусто – и едет на восточное побережье, потому что куратор говорил Зимнему Солдату однажды:

– Песок в волосах, в подмышках и в жопе. Обгорелая морда, с которой кожа лоскутами слезает, и орущие дети на пляже. Я все равно хочу к океану, сто лет не был. А что насчет тебя, приятель?

Баки нравится на побережье.

Зимний Солдат ждет куратора: прикурить с рук после адова котла в поле, переброситься парой шуток, разулыбаться, ткнуть острым локтем в бок и – да, командир, если не совать в морозилку, я очень даже ничего. У них проблемы с техниками. Это ненадолго.

– Да ты никак флиртуешь?

– Как можно.

Баки добирается до Европы через Латинскую Америку, путает след, чтобы Стив Роджерс (глаза, глаза, глаза) не нагнал его, не схватил за шкирку: Баки нечего предложить Стиву Роджерсу. Баки почти его не помнит. Баки должен был бороться или умереть. Баки не справился ни с тем, ни с другим.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора: срыв во время миссии, у новичка из поддержки сорвало резьбу, не у Зимнего Солдата. У Зимнего Солдата не срывает резьбу. Не тогда, когда не отдано конкретного приказа. Секс в душе: быстрый отсос, пальцы в волосах, «не зажимайся, я сделаю хорошо».

Баки не очень хорошо представляет, как идут дела у ГИДРЫ в «здесь и сейчас», все его воспоминания из Европы – шестидесятые, семидесятые: все смазано. Баки проверяет те базы, которые умудряется найти, и они пусты. Баки быстро адаптируется к новому времени, чувствует, как оно начинает стучать у него в крови в такт пульсу: много огней, много шума, много хороших вещей.

Баки нравится новое время.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора: губы, губы, губы. Можно кусаться, если очень хочется, можно вылизывать чужой рот и дышать в него рвано и горячо. Можно помнить это – не слишком долго.

Баки обживается в Бухаресте: крохотная квартирка, оружие под подушкой, оружие под кроватью, оружие в кухонном шкафу. Три нычки с вещами первой необходимости. Баки знает одиннадцать путей отхода. Плюс еще четыре на самый крайний случай.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора, потому что:

– Ну и мастак твой парень ставить палки нам в колеса. Закончится Озарение – неважно как, у всех забот полон рот будет. У тебя будет фора.

– Он не мой парень. Ты?

– Сразу за тобой. Помнишь штаб-квартиру в ЛА? Словимся там.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора – долго.

В Бухаресте летом тепло и сухо, и можно выдохнуть. У Баки на коленях темные пятна загара, не слишком жгучее, но настырное солнце замечает брешь в его броне – дырявые джинсы.

В штаб-квартире в ЛА было пусто. Как и много где еще. Везде, где он проверял, на самом деле.

Зимний Солдат ждет своего куратора, но… Но.

Баки Барнс – нет, больше нет.

* * *

Однажды он останавливается. Давно пора.


End file.
